Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device adopting a function of interrupting an over-current.
Description of the Prior Art
An organic light emitting display device, which is highly favored as a display device, has a high response rate, a high light-emitting efficiency, a high brightness, and a wide viewing angle by using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that self-emits light.
The organic light emitting display (OLED) device has pixels including the organic light emitting diodes, which are arranged in a matrix, and controls the brightness of the pixels selected by scan signals according to gray-scale data.
The pixels of the organic light emitting display device further include data lines and gate lines, which cross with each other, transistors, and storage capacitors, which are connected with the gate and data lines.
The transistors included in the pixel include a driving transistor for driving the organic light emitting diode, which has characteristic parameters, such as a threshold voltage, the mobility, or the like.
Meanwhile, a driving voltage (VDD) for the driving transistor may apply an over-current which causes the device to be shut down and a fire to break out. Therefore, technology for detecting and interrupting the over-current of the driving voltage is required.